La reina de la casa
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Bella es una importante abogada que termina, por un grave error, siendo ama de llaves de una familia de la aristocracia. Lavadoras, plancha, infinidad de cacharros y utensilios, y una amplia cocina le reclaman demostrar sus presuntas habilidades. Pero Bella jamas ha horneado un pastel. Tampoco sabe poner una lavadora y mucho menos coser un botón. Y agregale un guapo jardinero. ExB


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Y la historia es de _Sophie Kinsella._

Argumento: «Me llamo Isabella, tengo veintinueve años y en mi vida he horneado un pastel. Tampoco sé poner una lavadora y mucho menos coser un botón. Lo que sí sé es modificar un contrato financiero y ahorrarle a mi cliente treinta millones de libras.» Emprendedora y eficiente abogada de la City londinense, Isabella no sólo adora su trabajo sino que vive para él. Adicta al estrés y la presión extrema, ha llegado hasta el punto de enviar y recibir emails durante las sesiones de relajamiento con su terapeuta. La adrenalina es su combustible y convertirse en socia de un prestigioso bufete su objetivo declarado. ¡Qué menos! Y cuando está a punto de conseguirlo surge la catástrofe en forma de un error, pero no un simple error, sino un error garrafal que cae sobre su persona como un meteorito. ¡Madre mía, trágame tierra! ¿Qué hacer? Pues huir, huir lo antes y lo más lejos posible, y tan lejos que en su ofuscación acaba ocupando el puesto de ama de llaves en una aristocrática mansión. Ni ella misma se lo cree... ¿Cómo puede haberle ocurrido? ¿Ha sido su culpa o tal vez alguien...? Tiempo habrá de analizar lo sucedido, puesto que antes hay que salir del infierno doméstico en que se ha metido: lavadoras, plancha, infinidad de cacharros y utensilios, y una amplia cocina le reclaman demostrar sus presuntas habilidades. ¿Logrará Isabella triunfar en su nuevo e inaudito oficio? ¿Llegará algún día a ser la reina de la casa?

**LA REINA DE LA CASA**

**Uno**

_¿Consideras que vives estresada?_

_No, no vivo estresada._

_Tengo mucho trabajo, como la mayoría de la gente. La vida es así. Ocupo un cargo de responsabilidad; mi trabajo es importante para mí, y además me gusta._

_Bueno, vale. A veces me siento un poco tensa. Un poco presionada. Pero soy abogada en un bufete de la City, el centro financiero de Londres. ¿Cómo iba a sentirme?_

Aprieto tanto con el bolígrafo que he desgarrado el papel. Demonios. No importa. Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta.

_De promedio, ¿cuántas horas pasas en el despacho cada día?_

_14_

_12_

_8_

_Depende._

_¿Practicas ejercicio regularmente?_

_Voy a nadar regularmente_

_A veces voy a nadar_

_Tengo previsto empezar a ir a la piscina con regularidad. En cuanto tenga tiempo. Últimamente he estado muy liada, pero es pasajero._

_¿Bebes ocho vasos de agua al día?_

_Sí_

_Avec_

_No._

Dejo el bolígrafo y carraspeo. Al otro lado de la habitación, Maya, que está reordenando todos sus tarritos de cera y esmalte para uñas, levanta la cabeza. Maya es la esteticista que me han asignado. Es morena, y lleva el cabello recogido en una larga trenza por la que discurre un mechón blanco y un pequeño pendiente de plata en la nariz.

—¿Cómo te va con el cuestionario? —me pregunta con su dulce voz.

—Ya le he comentado a la recepcionista que tenía un poco de prisa —digo con educación—. ¿Son imprescindibles todas estas preguntas?

—Nos gusta tener toda la información posible para valorar tus necesidades de belleza y salud —replica ella con un tono tranquilizador pero implacable.

Miro mi reloj. Son las diez menos cuarto.

No tengo tiempo para estas cosas. No tengo tiempo, de verdad. Pero es mi regalo de cumpleaños, y se lo prometí a tía Patsy.

Para ser más exactos, es mi regalo de cumpleaños del año pasado. Tía Patsy me regaló el vale para esta «Experiencia Desestresante Definitiva» hace un año. Es la hermana de mi madre, y le preocupan mucho las mujeres que trabajan. Cada vez que la veo, me agarra por los hombros, junta las cejas y examina mi cara; en la tarjeta que acompañaba al vale, escribió: «¡Busca un poco de tiempo para ti misma, Isabella!»

Y pensaba hacerlo, en serio. Pero surgieron un par de rachas de mucho ajetreo en el trabajo y, no sé cómo, pasó un año sin que encontrara ni un momento libre. Soy abogada. Trabajo en Carter Spink y ahora mismo estamos bastante agobiados. Es un lío pasajero. No durará mucho. Sólo tengo que aguantar un par de semanas más.

En fin, entonces tía Patsy me envió la tarjeta de felicitación de este año, y de pronto me di cuenta de que el vale estaba a punto de caducar. De modo que aquí estoy, el día que cumplo veintinueve años. Sentada en una camilla, con un albornoz blanco y unas bragas de papel surrealistas. Me he tomado la mañana libre. Todo un lujo.

_¿Fumas?_

_No._

_¿Bebes alcohol?_

_Sí._

_¿Preparas la mayoría de tus comidas en casa?_

Levanto la cabeza, un poco mosqueada. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¿Quién ha dicho que sea mejor comer en casa? Al final escribo:

_Llevo una dieta variada y nutritiva._

Y es absolutamente cierto.

Además, todo el mundo sabe que los chinos viven más tiempo que nosotros, así que ¿cómo no va a ser saludable alimentarse de comida china? Y la pizza es mediterránea. Seguro que es más sana que muchas cosas que la gente toma en su casa.

_¿Tienes la impresión de llevar una vida equilibrada?_

_Sí_

_N_

_Sí._

—Ya está —anuncio, y le entrego las hojas a Maya, que empieza a leer.

Su dedo se desplaza por el papel con una lentitud exasperante. Como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y quizá ella lo tenga. Pero yo he de volver al despacho antes de la una, en serio.

—He leído atentamente tus respuestas —dice, mirándome con seriedad—, y es evidente que estás muy estresada.

¿Qué? ¿De dónde saca eso? ¿No ha quedado claro que no estoy estresada?

—¿Estresada yo? ¡Qué va! —Sonrío en plan «mira lo desestresada que estoy», pero Maya no parece convencida.

—Es obvio que estás sometida a una fuerte presión en el trabajo.

—Yo me crezco con la presión —explico.

Y es verdad. Eso lo sé desde que... Bueno, desde que me lo dijo mi madre, cuando yo tenía unos ocho años. «Tú te creces con la presión, Isabella.» Toda mi familia se crece con la presión. Es como el lema familiar, o algo así. Con la excepción de mi hermano Seth, desde luego, que sufrió una crisis nerviosa. Pero a los demás nos sienta de maravilla, en serio.

Me encanta mi trabajo. Me encanta la satisfacción que me embarga cuando descubro la laguna jurídica de un contrato. Me encanta la descarga de adrenalina que experimento al firmar un acuerdo. Me encanta la emoción de las negociaciones, y discutir, y ser quien ha hecho el comentario más acertado en una reunión.

Supongo que a veces sí siento como si alguien estuviera amontonando peso sobre mis hombros. Como enormes bloques de cemento, uno encima del otro, y yo tengo que seguir aguantándolos por muy agotada que esté...

Pero imagino que eso le ocurre a todo el mundo. Es normal.

—Tienes la piel muy deshidratada. —Maya sacude la cabeza. Pasa una mano de experta por mi mejilla y me pone los dedos bajo la mandíbula, con aire preocupado—. Y el pulso muy acelerado. Eso no es bueno. ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Últimamente tengo mucho trabajo —admito encogiéndome de hombros—. Pero sólo es pasajero. Estoy bien. —«¿Podemos continuar?»

—Bueno. —Se levanta. Pulsa un botón que hay en un panel de la pared, y una suave música de zampoña inunda la habitación—. Lo único que puedo decirte es que has venido al sitio idóneo, Isabella. Nuestro objetivo es desestresar, revitalizar y desintoxicar.

—Genial —digo, aunque no he prestado mucha atención. Acabo de recordar que no contesté la llamada de David Elldridge acerca de ese contrato con la petrolera ucraniana. Tendría que haberlo llamado ayer. Mierda.

—El objetivo del Centro Té Verde es proporcionar un refugio de tranquilidad, lejos de todas tus preocupaciones cotidianas. —Maya pulsa otro botón del panel, y la luz se atenúa hasta que la estancia queda en penumbra—. Antes de empezar —añade en voz baja—, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?

—Pues sí. —Me inclino hacia delante.

—¡Estupendo! —exclama, radiante—. ¿Quieres saber algo acerca de los tratamientos que voy a aplicarte o es algo más general?

—¿Podría enviar un e-mail? —pregunto con educación.

La sonrisa se le congela en los labios.

—Sólo será un momento —añado—. No tardaré más de dos segun...

—Isabella, Isabella... —Sacude la cabeza—. Has venido aquí para relajarte. Para tomarte un respiro. No para enviar e-mails. ¡Es una obsesión! ¡Una adicción! Es tan perjudicial como el alcohol o la cafeína.

¿Obsesionada yo? Qué tontería. Reviso mi correo electrónico cada... treinta segundos, más o menos. Porque en treinta segundos pueden cambiar muchas cosas.

—Además, Isabella —agrega Maya—, ¿ves algún ordenador en esta habitación?

—No —contesto, y, obediente, paseo la mirada por la habitación en penumbra.

—Por eso pedimos a nuestros clientes que dejen todos sus aparatos electrónicos en la caja fuerte. Está prohibido entrar con teléfonos móviles u ordenadores de bolsillo. —Extiende los brazos—. Esto es un refugio. Una escapada del mundo.

—Vale. —Asiento dócilmente. No creo que sea momento de revelar que llevo una BlackBerry escondida en las bragas de papel.

—Bueno, empecemos. —Maya sonríe—. Túmbate en la camilla y tápate con una toalla. Y quítate el reloj, por favor.

—¡Necesito el reloj!

—Es otra adicción. —Chasquea la lengua para expresar desaprobación—. Mientras estés aquí, no necesitas saber qué hora es.

Se da la vuelta, discreta, y yo me quito el reloj a regañadientes. Luego, un poco incómoda, me tumbo en la camilla intentando no aplastar mi preciosa BlackBerry.

Ya me había fijado en la norma acerca de los aparatos electrónicos. Y he entregado mi dictáfono. Pero tres horas sin una BlackBerry... A ver, ¿y si pasa algo en el despacho? ¿Y si surge alguna emergencia? Y ni siquiera tiene lógica. Si de verdad quisieran que la gente se relajara, la dejarían entrar en la cabina con su BlackBerry y su teléfono móvil en lugar de confiscárselos.

En fin, lo tapa la toalla, así que Maya no puede verlo.

—Voy a empezar con un relajante masaje de pies —dice, y noto cómo me aplica una especie de loción en los pies—. Intenta no pensar en nada.

Clavo la vista en el techo, obediente. No pienso en nada. Mi mente es tan clara y transparente como el cristal...

¿Qué voy a hacer con lo de Elldridge? Debí contestar su llamada. Estará esperando mi respuesta. ¿Y si les dice a los otros socios que no hago bien mi trabajo? ¿Y si eso afecta a mis posibilidades de que me nombren socia de la empresa?

Noto una sacudida de alarma. Éste no es momento para dejar las cosas al azar.

—Intenta no pensar en nada —va repitiendo Maya—. Siente cómo desaparece la tensión...

Quizá podría enviarle un e-mail breve. Por debajo de la toalla.

Estiro los dedos disimuladamente hasta que toco una esquina de mi BlackBerry. La saco poco a poco de las bragas de papel. Maya sigue masajeándome los pies, sin enterarse de nada.

—Tu cuerpo cada vez pesa más... Tu mente se vacía poco a poco...

Voy acercando la BlackBerry por mi pecho hasta que puedo ver la pantalla debajo de la toalla. Suerte que la habitación está casi a oscuras. Procuro reducir al mínimo mis movimientos y, subrepticiamente, empiezo a teclear un mensaje con una sola mano.

—Relááááájate... —dice Maya con voz dulce—. Imagínate que paseas por una playa...

—Hmmm... hmmm... —murmuro.

«David —escribo—. Re: contrato ZFN Oil. He leído las correcciones. Creo que nuestra respuesta debería...»

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Maya con un repentino sobresalto.

—¡Nada! —miento, y me apresuro a ocultar la BlackBerry—. Sólo... me relajo...

Maya bordea la camilla y se queda mirando el bulto de la toalla, a la altura de donde está la BlackBerry.

—¿Tienes algo escondido? —pregunta con gesto de incredulidad.

—¡No!

Debajo de la toalla, la BlackBerry emite un débil pitido. Maldita sea.

—Me parece que ha sido un coche —digo con tono despreocupado—. Fuera, en la calle.

Maya entorna los ojos.

—Isabella—dice despacio, con tono amenazador—. ¿Tienes un aparato electrónico ahí metido?

Sospecho que si no confieso, la esteticista me arrancará la toalla.

—Sólo estaba enviando un e-mail —contesto por fin, y saco tímidamente la BlackBerry.

—¡Estos adictos al trabajo! —Me la arrebata, exasperada—. Los e-mails pueden esperar. Todo puede esperar. ¡Es que no saben relajarse!

—¡Yo no soy adicta al trabajo! —replico airada—. ¡Soy abogada! ¡No es lo mismo!

—Ya. O sea que no quieres admitir que tienes un problema. —Sacude la cabeza.

—¡No es verdad! Mira, mi bufete cuenta con clientes muy importantes. ¡No puedo desconectarme así como así! Y menos ahora. Me han... bueno, me han propuesto para socia de la empresa. —Cuando oigo esas palabras vuelvo a sentir una especie de crispación. Socia de uno de los mayores bufetes de abogados del país. Lo que siempre soñé—. Soy candidata a socia —explico con voz más calmada—. Mañana tomarán la decisión. Si me eligen, me convertiré en la socia más joven en toda la historia de la empresa. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¿Tienes idea de...?

—Todo el mundo puede tomarse un par de horas libres —me interrumpe Maya. Me pone ambas manos sobre los hombros—. Isabella, estás increíblemente nerviosa. Tienes los hombros rígidos, el corazón te late a toda velocidad... Yo diría que estás al límite.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Eres un manojo de nervios!

—¡No es verdad!

—Deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma, Isabella. —Me mira con seriedad—. Sólo tú puedes decidir cambiar tu vida. ¿Lo harás?

—Pues...

Doy un respingo, porque noto una sacudida en mis bragas de papel. Es mi teléfono móvil. Me lo he metido ahí junto con la BlackBerry tras ponerlo en modo vibración.

—¿Qué es eso? —Maya observa el movimiento de la toalla—. ¿Qué demonios es ese... temblor?

No puedo admitir que es un teléfono. Primero la BlackBerry, y ahora esto.

—Verás... —Carraspeo—. Es mi... juguetito erótico.

—¿Tu qué? —Está perpleja.

El móvil vuelve a dar sacudidas dentro de mis bragas. Tengo que contestar. Podría ser una llamada del despacho.

—Hmmm... Mira, es que necesito un poco de intimidad —digo, y le dedico un gesto cómplice—. ¿No podrías... salir de la habitación un minuto?

Maya me observa con desconfianza.

—¡Un momento! —Vuelve a fijarse en el bulto que hay debajo de la toalla—. No será un teléfono, ¿eh? ¿También has entrado con un teléfono?

Dios mío. Está furiosa.

—Mira —digo, fingiendo arrepentimiento—, ya sé que tienen sus normas y demás, y las respeto, pero el caso es que yo necesito mi móvil. —Meto la mano debajo de la toalla para cogerlo.

—¡No contestes! —El grito me pilla desprevenida—. Isabella —dice, esforzándose por mantener la calma—, si has escuchado lo que te he dicho, lo apagarás ahora mismo.

El teléfono vuelve a vibrar en mi mano. Leo el nombre que aparece en la pantalla y noto que se me retuerce el estómago.

—Es del despacho.

—Que te dejen un mensaje. Pueden esperar.

—Es que...

—Éste es tu tiempo. —Me sujeta ambas manos y me mira con intensidad—. Tu tiempo —repite.

Dios mío, no lo capta, ¿eh? Casi me dan ganas de reír.

—Soy asociada de Carter Spink. No tengo tiempo para mí.

Abro el teléfono, y una furiosa voz masculina suena por el auricular:

—¿Dónde demonios estás, Isabella?

Siento que me atenazan las entrañas. Es Ketterman, el jefe de nuestro departamento de Sociedades. Supongo que tendrá un nombre de pila, pero todo el mundo lo llama Ketterman. Tiene el cabello negro y unos ojos grises que te taladran, lleva gafas con montura metálica, y cuando empecé a trabajar en Carter Spink, aparecía en todas mis pesadillas.

—Volvemos a llevar el caso Fallons. Ven ahora mismo. Hay una reunión a las diez y media.

¿El caso Fallons?

—Voy enseguida. —Cierro el teléfono y miro a Maya con aire compungido—. Lo siento.

.

.

.

Yo no soy adicta al reloj.

Pero evidentemente dependo de él. A cualquiera le pasaría si su tiempo se midiera en segmentos de seis minutos. Porque se supone que cada seis minutos de mi vida laboral tengo que pasarle la factura a un cliente. Todo queda reflejado en una plantilla de control de horas computerizada, dividida en fragmentos detallados.

_11:00-11:06 Borrador de contrato para Proyecto A_

_11:06-11:12 Documentación corregida para Cliente B_

_11:12-11:18 Consulta sobre punto de Convenio C_

Cuando empecé a trabajar en Carter Spink, me asustó un poco la idea de tener que anotar en qué estaba trabajando en cada momento del día. Pensaba: «¿Y si no hago nada durante seis minutos? ¿Qué anotaré entonces?»

_11:00-11:06 Miro distraídamente por la ventana._

_11:06-11:12 Fantaseo con que tropiezo con George Clooney en la calle._

_11:12-11:18 Intento tocarme la punta de la nariz con la lengua._

Pero la verdad es que te acostumbras. Te acostumbras a medir la vida en trocitos. Y a trabajar sin parar.

Si eres asociada de Carter Spink, no te quedas sentada sin hacer nada. No miras distraídamente por la ventana ni fantaseas. Porque sabes lo que vale cada segmento de seis minutos de tu tiempo. Tiene lógica: si dejo que pasen seis minutos sin hacer nada, le he costado cincuenta libras a la empresa. Doce minutos, cien libras. Dieciocho minutos, ciento cincuenta libras.

Como digo, los asociados de Carter Spink no sabemos qué es estar sentados sin hacer nada.

* * *

**N.A:** Nueva historia, ¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? ¿Continuo o no?


End file.
